Une visite imprévue
by Yumi Take
Summary: Lorsqu'une amie suicidaire perdue de vue depuis dix ans vous rend visite. Gros crack. POV OC


**Une visite imprévue**

**Résumé :** Lorsqu'une amie suicidaire perdue de vue depuis dix ans refait surface le jour où vous avez de la visite… POV Will

**Rating :** K+ (pour connerie profonde et sous-entendu yaoi)

**Pairing :** Sous-entendu de GilOz

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la géniale Jun Mochizuki, l'auteure de Pandora Hearts. A part Will, qui est de moi. S'ils m'appartenaient… Gil et Oz seraient plus que des amis, le père d'Oz aurait un accident mortel et Echo donnerait une baffe à Vincent.

**Note totalement inutile de l'auteure :** Petit one shot écrit en écoutant « Break » de Three Days Grace.

* * *

_POV Will_

Je respire un bon coup avant de frapper à la porte devant moi, seul obstacle séparant deux amies perdues de vue. Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds-roux m'ouvre. Elle est vêtue d'une robe mauve dont le tissu devait être hors de prix. Je reconnais immédiatement mon amie, bien que je ne l'aie pas vu depuis… Environ dix ans. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle n'a pas changé d'un poil.

- Bonjour Sharon !

- Will ! Ca alors !

- Je ne dérange pas ?

- Bien sûr que non ! fait-elle en m'ouvrant la porte.

Je remarque que Break n'était pas derrière elle, contrairement à l'habitude. Tout comme les domestiques, qui, étrangement, n'ont pas ouvert à la place de mon amie. Comme s'ils avaient peur de quelque chose. Je remarque aussi que l'intérieur est encore plus propre que dans mes souvenirs. Ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

- Tu attends de la visite ?

- Oui. Je te les présenterai si tu veux ! Ils sont très gentils.

Sharon étant une spécialiste en matière d'amis non nobles – comme moi – je me demande à quoi je dois m'attendre… D'autant plus que j'aperçois une servante cachée derrière des rideaux tirer la tête à l'entente du mot « gentil ».

Nous nous installons dans la salle à manger et commençons à parler pendant qu'une servante nous fait du thé. Au moment où notre boisson arrive, accompagnée de petits gâteaux, Break apparaît subitement. Ou plutôt, il surgit de sous la table et manque de me faire faire un infarctus.

- J'avais oublié cette habitude d'apparaître au moment où on t'attend le moins… fis-je à l'homme devant moi.

Lui non plus n'a pas changé. Ses cheveux blancs masquant comme d'habitude le côté gauche de son visage et son unique œil rouge me regardant joyeusement. Son gout pour les vêtements étranges est resté le même, puisqu'il porte une chemise violette, un manteau blanc découvrant ses épaules et un pantalon ne descendant pas beaucoup plus loin que le genou. Sans oublier des chaussures blanches – que, personnellement, je verrais plus sur une fille.

Il me regarde et semble réfléchir, avant de faire un des sourire dont il a le secret et dont la signification pourrait être : ça faisait longtemps, mais je pense que tu vas fuir dans un moment.

- Will ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Tu n'as pas changé !

- Tu es toujours aussi petite, ajoute Emilie.

- Voyons, Emilie, ces choses là ne se disent pas !

- Je suis pas petite ! Et puis j'ai pris dix centimètres…

Il éclate de rire. C'est vrai que dix centimètres en dix ans, c'est pas grand-chose…

On frappe à la porte. Je vois une armoire se mettre à trembler, tout comme les rideaux derrière lesquels une servante s'est cachée. Je fais comme si de rien n'était et remarque que mon manque d'attention m'a privée de mes gâteaux.

- Break…

- Oui ? fait-il, une queue de cerise dépassant de sa bouche.

- Rien.

On frappe à nouveau. Cette fois, Break se lève et se dirige en direction de la porte, un autre sourire au visage. Celui qu'il me réservait quand je venais chez Sharon en cachette et qu'il s'apprêtait à s'adonner à son passe-temps favori : m'embêter. Je ne sais pas qui sont les visiteurs, mais je les plains d'avance. Il ouvre la porte et, bien qu'il me tourne le dos, je me rends bien compte qu'il ne sourit plus. Une aura de mort envahit la pièce.

Il s'écarte pour laisser entrer tout un groupe. En tête, un jeune homme blond aux yeux vairons que je reconnais comme étant Vincent Nightray. A quelques mètres de lui, se trouve un autre jeune homme, brun celui-là, avec les yeux dorés. Il semble avoir envie de fuir et fait bien attention à regarder partout, sauf en direction de Vincent. Et il ne semble pas décidé à entrer. A ses côtés, un garçon qui semble n'avoir qu'une quinzaine d'année sourit de toutes ses dents. Il est blond et ses yeux ont la couleur de l'émeraude. Si j'avais dix ans de moins… Enfin, une fille du même âge environ et ayant l'air de s'impatienter jette un regard noir au brun. Elle aussi est brune, bien que ses cheveux soient plus clairs, et elle porte des vêtements rouges. Ses yeux sont violets.

- Tu bouge, tête d'algue ? On n'a pas toute la journée ! s'écrie-t-elle.

- La ferme, stupide lapin !

Je me demande à quoi le « lapin » fait référence… Je reconnais enfin le dit « tête d'algue ». Il s'agit de Gilbert Nightray, le frère de Vincent – qu'il ne semble pas porter dans son cœur, soit dit en passant.

- Vincent Nightray, commence Break avec ironie, que me vaut l'honneur ?

- Je passais simplement dans la rue, quand j'ai vu mon frère se diriger vers cette demeure et je me suis dit que ça serait une bonne idée de l'accompagner.

J'ai presque l'impression d'entendre la suite de la phrase : « Et de te pendre par la même occasion. » Une chose est sûre, c'est pas le grand amour entre eux deux…

Le garçon blond entre, suivi de près par Gilbert. On dirait un chien et son maître… Il s'approche de moi et sort une rose de je ne sais où.

- Votre beauté est telle que cette fleur fait bien pâle figure à vos côtés, mais permettez-moi de vous l'offrir. Puis-je savoir le nom d'une si belle personne ?

Je reste interdite à l'écoute de son discours. Avec mon mètre cinquante trois à vingt trois ans, je peux comprendre qu'il me prenne pour une fille de son âge, mais…

- Ton monologue, tu le sors à toutes les filles que tu croise, gamin ?

Le rose se fane, et Sharon éclate de rire.

- Will, je te présente Oz. Oz, je te présente Will, c'est une vieille amie.

- Pourquoi tu m'as traité de gamin ? On a le même âge non ?

Reste calme, Will, reste calme…

- J'ai dix ans de plus que toi – à moins que tu aies une vingtaine d'années, ce qui m'étonnerais grandement.

- T'es petite.

- Espèce de…

- La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, me dit Sharon.

- Eh ! T'es pas censée être de mon côté !

Elle fait mine de ne pas m'entendre et continue de boire.

- C'est ça, ignore-moi… Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, dis-je à l'intention de Gilbert Nightray.

- Moi de même, répond-il.

Oz tire la tête.

- C'est quoi ce « enchantée » ? T'as pas l'air très polie pourtant.

- Je sais où est ma place et, bien que Sharon me fasse l'honneur d'être mon amie, je n'en reste pas moins une roturière. Je me dois donc d'être polie avec les nobles. Même toi tu dois savoir ça, gamin !

Il semble vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais ne dit rien. Gilbert est pris de fou rire. Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

- Gil, arrête de rire. Elle ne sait pas après tout.

Il se calme, mais un sourire reste accroché à ses lèvres. Pourquoi ce gamin est-il aussi familier avec un noble ? Me dites pas que…

- Oz, c'est quoi ton nom de famille ?

- Tiens, tu m'appelle plus gamin ?

- Réponds.

- Je m'appelle Oz Bezarius, enchanté !

Je reste statufiée. Un Bezarius. J'ai appelé un descendant de la famille Bezarius « gamin ». Quelqu'un a une corde ?

Break m'attrape par le bras avant que j'aie le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

- Pas de bêtises, d'accord ?

- Mais j'ai…

- Pas de mais… fait-il avec un regard assez… terrifiant.

J'ai bien envie de continuer à l'énerver pour ne pas avoir à me suicider toute seule, mais je n'ai pas envie de passer la journée attachée sur une chaise, Break devant moi, mangeant tant de sucreries que rien que le voir donnerait envie de vomir. Ce qui m'est déjà arrivé une fois. Alors je me calme. Je trouverai bien un pistolet ou quelque chose de coupant plus tard.

- Eh bien, on terrifie les jeunes filles maintenant ? dit Vincent en s'approchant.

- Non, je l'empêche de se suicider, une autre question ?

J'ai l'impression que mon bras va casser d'un instant à l'autre.

- Break… Lâche-moi s'il te plait…

- Hm ? Ah, désolé !

- Pourquoi voudrait-elle se suicider ? Mis à part qu'elle se trouve dans la même pièce que toi.

- Peut être parce qu'elle t'a vu ?

- Euh… Excusez-moi, auriez-vous un pistolet ? demandai-je au blond.

- Non. Pour ça il faut demander à mon frère, me répond-il avec un sourire.

- Merci.

Je m'éloigne, profitant du fait qu'ils recommencent à se disputer. Il est vraiment gentil ce Vincent. Je bouscule quelqu'un alors que je cherche Gilbert Nightray.

- Excusez-moi.

- Excuse-toi à genoux !

C'est la jeune fille en rouge. Elle porte un plateau rempli de… viande ? On est au milieu de l'après midi !

- Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais mes vêtements sont blancs…

- Et alors ?

- Vous êtes noble ?

- Nan.

- Alors je n'ai aucune raison de m'incliner devant toi.

Je passe du vouvoiement au tutoiement naturellement, puisqu'elle n'est pas noble.

- Espèce de…

- Sais-tu où je pourrais trouver Gilbert Nightray ?

- Et pourquoi je te le dirais ?

- Parce que j'aimerais bien qu'il me prête un pistolet. J'en ai vraiment besoin tu vois.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

Je mime le geste de me tirer une balle. Elle sourit.

- Cherche Oz. Il est forcément à côté.

- Merci !

J'aime de plus en plus les amis de Sharon. Ah ! Une touffe de cheveux blonds monte à l'étage, suivie de près par une ombre vêtue de noir. Trouvés ! Euh… A l'étage, y'a pas les chambres ? Je recule précipitamment. Je me fiche de ce qu'ils font en privé et je ne veux pas le savoir ! Je croise Break et Vincent dans ma débandade. Ils continuent de se disputer et semblent prêts à en venir aux mains. Je m'éloigne d'eux aussi. Sharon continue de boire son thé, comme si tout était normal. C'est quoi cette maison de fous ? Je m'assied sur la première chaise que je trouve. La fille en rouge arrive devant moi, son plateau toujours dans la main. Il a l'air plus rempli qu'avant.

- T'es toujours vivante ?

- On dirait…

Elle s'assied à son tour, sur la chaise à côté.

- C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Will, et toi ?

- Alice. Tu en veux ? fait-elle en me tendant une cuisse de poulet.

- Je veux bien, merci.

Je mord à pleines dents dans la viande. Finalement, c'est pas aussi bizarre qu'on pourrait le croire de manger salé à quatre heures de l'après midi… Une fille aux cheveux blancs s'approche de nous. Je crois l'avoir vue près de Vincent.

- Je peux en avoir aussi ?

* * *

Je sais, c'est du gros n'importe nawak, mais écouter en boucle une chanson du nom de Break n'est pas bon pour le cerveau d'une Yumi. Et désolée si Echo n'apparaît que maintenant, mais elle est si discrète que je me suis dis que Will ne la remarquerait pas tout de suite… Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'imagine bien Alice, Will et Echo côtes à côte entrain de manger de la viande… ^^

Si vous voulez, je raconterai aussi la manière dont Sharon et Will ont fait connaissance dans une autre one shot. Et la raison pour laquelle Will tient tant à se suicider.

A bientôt. (Si vous le voulez, bien sûr ! XD)


End file.
